


You're both idiots

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Melissa and Sheriff are already married, Melissa is no nonsense, Nursing, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff and Chris Argent get in a scrape together. They go to Melissa to get patched up, and get a talking-to, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're both idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted! 
> 
> "Would you consider to write some Sheriff/Melissa/Chris snipet? (Just rewatched 3x11 and realised that it's right there...)"
> 
> It is right there!

"You're both idiots," Melissa says, replacing her hand with one of John's. He can hold his own damn bandage against his head wound. "What were you thinking, going after that–that _monster_ on your own?"

As she approaches him, Chris shrinks away from Melissa's gaze. "I know you're Mr. Hunter-man," she says to Chris, getting her butterfly bandages and surgical glue out of her first aid kit. "But this going alone thing has got to stop. You're going to get my husband killed."

John and Chris share a look, which Melissa finds appeasingly uncomfortable. John comes to Chris' defense, of course. "Scott has that midterm tomorrow, honey. We didn't want to bother him."

Melissa sticks out her jaw as she nods and briefly ponders gluing the cut on Chris' shoulder without giving him an anesthetic first. She can't bring herself to do it, mostly because of the way Chris is looking up at her with these sad puppy eyes. Also, he looks a lot better under his shirt than Melissa would have imagined. She cuts her eyes over toward John and sees he's watching Chris as well. Interesting.

"While I appreciate your concern for our son, John, think about both your sons." She turns to Chris. "Think about your daughter. Our children need you two." She looks at first Chris and then John, locking eyes with John as she says, " _I_ need you two."

John's eyes go wide and Melissa hears Chris swallow loudly beside her. Then Chris says, "Melissa?"

She turns to face him, rolling her eyes when he stands up, but keeps his face level with hers.

"I'm sorry," Chris says, putting a light hand on the outside of Melissa's arm. "I wasn't thinking. I'll do my best to keep us safe."

John wobbles toward them, letting Chris catch him, even though Melissa puts her arms out, ready to help him fall if he loses his balance. "Sorry, Mel. The next time there's a monster eating the innocent people of our town, I'll wait for backup. God, but it's gonna be hell explaining all this to my deputies."

Chris laughs, deepening the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes. "Let me know if you need some help with that."

John laughs as well, pulling Melissa closer with his free hand. "Satisfied?"

Melissa smiles and looks down at her and John's interlocked hands, placed right in front of Chris. She smirks up at them and says, "Not yet, but I think you boys might need some time to heal before that."

Chris blushes and looks away, but he's smiling. John barks with laughter before wincing and pressing the gauze more firmly against his wound. "I'm in. What about you, Chris?"

He hesitates with his mouth open, but eventually Chris closes it and nods. A smile spreads across his face. "I'm in."

"Good." Melissa releases John's hand and goes back to treating wounds, grabbing a pair of gloves and a bottle of iodine. "Hold still, hot stuff," she says to Chris with a wink. "This is gonna sting."

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
